The Hyuga and The Uzumaki
by OtakuKing24
Summary: After Sakura and Sasuke are found cheating on Naruto and Hinata, Hinata is kicked out of the Hyuga Estate and Naruto is very lonely, what will happen when they both start to have feelings for each other, also Itachi is alive, and the Akatsuki team with Sasuke to kill Hinata, Naruto and anybody in their way. Naruhina, Neji/Tenten Gaara/Matsuri Rock Lee/Temari
1. Chapter 1

One day in Konohagakure, was like the best day for Naruto Uzumaki, it was his anniversary with Sakura Haruno, he wanted to surprise her with a ring he paid for with his hard earned money, he see's her about 20 feet away and runs up to her and stops when she see's her kissing His best friend Sasuke, him shocked by this walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder, she knew it was him when she heard him starting to growl. "Naruto look let me explain" He cut her off and said "I DONT WANT U TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING, WE ARE FINISHED, BOTH OF YOU ARE OUT OF MY LIVES FOR GOOD" He then walked away and Sasuke being the cocky jerk he is shrugs his shoulders about to kiss Sakura again when someone turns him around, he see's Hinata angrily crying, she then kicked him in his groin area and then kicked him in the face causing him to have a busted nose and lip. This indicating they were done to, she then walked off. He then waled to the Hyuga Mansion, known as the biggest house in Konohagakure. He talked to Hiashi about what his daughter did to him and demanded money or he would sue, well hiashi and him just agreed on something else, since they both hated Hinata they both agreed to just throw Hinata out of the Hyuga Estate. Hiashi told her and this was her reaction. She smacked him and said" YOU HATE ME JUST LIKE U HATED MOM, AND KILLED HER, FINE ILL LEAVE AND YOU CAN STAY HERE WITH THE YOUR PRESCIOUS HANABI AND NEJI. She then kicked him in the groin and walked out with a few bags of her stuff and about 14,00,00 ryo. She went to all of her friends house and they said no at the time because they were "occupied" with boys at the time, until she came into the last of her friends houses. She knocked on the door, hoping someone answer and then someone came out "Hey Hinata, I heard what happened come in" "Thanks Naruto-Kun"


	2. Chapter 2

She walks in and is surprised about how big it is and clean it is. "So do you want dinner I am making chicken with a side salad, plants that I picked near the Hokages Monument". He said with a smile. "Yes please" So he put it in the oven and had to wait for it to cook. "Thank you for letting me in Naruto-Kun I have been having a rough time today" She said starting to tear up. He walked over to her and hugged her." I promise as long as you are here I wont hurt you, and ill be here to comfort you until you think your ready to get back on your feet," He went to pulled away from the hug but then she looked at him, their faces inches away start to get closer and closer until a knock was at the door. "Oh um I-I should get it" He said shyly. He got up and went to the door to see Neiji, He balled a fist ready to punch "Calm down im just here to tell Hinata that I put about 2,000,000 ryo on her bank card. He un-balled the fist and nodded and closed the door to see Hinata behind him. She then jumped on him with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Naruto went wide-eyed "Hinata-Chan-" He was cut off when Hinata kissed him passionately, Naruto went with it and then laid her on his couch, still in the same position."Naruto-Kun make me forget about Sasuke" She ripped of his shirt to see his 6pack,she licked her lips seductively she leaned over to his ear and whispered to him "After we are done you wont even know who Sakura is" She smiled, Then the oven rang, both sighed, Naruto said "We can continue after if you want"


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, all that happened was they kissed a little and fell asleep.( Im just going to skip until morning) Naruto and Hinata went shopping for some food and some new clothes for Narutos new pet, Roy, the fox. His Close friend Garra, the 1-Tails, got it for him for his birthday. Garra and Naruto always had similar lives, both had a tailed beast sealed in them, both were outcasts in the academy, both were always picked on and beaten up, but one day they both knew that they would be defending the Konoha village, and they both knew they were going to being great people. "Naruto-Kun how bout you go get the food and ill get the clothes, is that okay" She said smiling "Oh my god she is so beautiful smiling" he thought. " Yeah Hinata that sounds great. They run off and Naruto see's Sasuke, Naruto just calmed down and kept walking when Sasuke came up from behind him and hit him with a montages of brutal punches and kicks. "Your a piece of dirt Naruto, you think you can talk to my girl like that, huh, well guess what Sakura is my girl now. Sasuke charged up for a lightning blade when something punched him in the pressure point of his neck. Neiji Hyuga who was training about 60 feet away when he seen the fight. He had ran over the just in the right time. "You shall hurt no one anymore" He then hit is spinal pressure point, making Sasuke fall to the ground grunting in pain. Sakura who was walking around for decorations for her new house with Sasuke in the Uchiha Estate, she ran over helping Sasuke up, "UGH LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, I WILL KILL YOU-" She said Angrily, she went to smack him but was stopped by a hand that wasn't Neijis, but it was Ten-Tens. She then flipped her over in the ground with one twist of an arm. " You don't touch my man, ever, understand, Sakura "cheater, Haruno, she then walked away with her on Neiji's back. Hinata who had just seen the scene ran over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun are you okay." She helped him up and looked at Sakura and Sasuke, " Look at you two, your the most disgusting things ive seen, for you to cheat on me and Naruto, that's sick". She spit on them and walked away with her bags and Naruto still beaten down carried her to his house


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto got home and immediately took off his shirt to see all of the blood and cuts on his stomach, "Hinata-chan does this look ok" Hinata stared at his perfect body, "Rape him, rape him Hinata" She thought. She didn't say anything and Naruto got worried. "Hinata you o-" she cut him off by kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He firmly grabbed her ass and took off her shirt. She took off his shirt and broke the kiss. She looked at him and followed him to his shower. She turned on the water and took off both of their clothes. They both got in and Naruto lied on the floor. Hinata sat down on his 12 inched hardened member. She bounced up and down and down and down. This went on for about 10 minutes until she screamed "SASUKE-KUN". Naruto went wide eyed and immediately got up and put his clothes back on. "Naruto-kun im sorry please don't go". She tugged on his arm but he tugged back and slammed his door and broke the hinges on it. It fell down and Naruto ran to the hokages monument and started to think why she said that, maybe she still had feelings for him. He decided he wanted to meet Minato Namikaze his father, in heaven. He got a kunai, and put it to his neck. Then Hinata seen him she ran at him and tackled him and hugged him and cried "Please Naruto-Kun don't do this, im sorry, I don't know why I said that, please don't leave me" He didn't answer "I understand Nar- she was cut off by Naruto kissing her, he broke it and said "Hinata-chan, I love you" When they were about to kiss a kunai was thrown at Naruto, it hit his collarbone. He gasped and passed out from panic and hyperventilation. She looked over to see Sasuke and his brother Itachi. "Your Next" he said with an evil glare and tone.


	5. Chapter 5 (The search for Hiashi)

Hinata started to run as fast as she could from the two, but couldn't get away from them. "Oh my god, im going to die any minute now-" Sasuke grabbed her by hair her and dragged her on the ground by her hair. "Hey little Hyuga, were you going, you don't deserve to spit on me or Sakura, you don't deserve to even be alive." They both laughed. Itachi kicked her in her gut and she grunted holding her stomach. After more kicking her, and some spitting on her they both decided to tell her why they were doing this. "You see it is doing me a favor, and your father. He doesn't want you alive, and I sure as hell don't either, so I think its time I just finish you. He charged up for his Chidori and Itachi jumped into a tree ready if she try's to escape. "Hey" someone called out "Is that you" "Gaara, The Kazekage" "You bet your ass Itachi" "Well well well Gaara, long time no see" "Same for you, but Im not alone" Then Neiji and Kiba showed up" "Neiji did a 64 palm illusion cast on the area making Sasuke and Itachi blind for 20 seconds. "Alright Gaara you get Hinata to Narutos, me and Kiba can handle Itachi and Sasuke. With that Gaara got Hinata to Narutos. "Hinata stay here ill be back, we will find Naruto" With that he flashed away. Neiji and Sasuke were going at it when Kiba got his dog Akamaru to bite Itachi's leg for a distraction and got a kunai and threw it at it his stomach causing intense blood loss. Kiba then took his attention to Sasuke and when he seen Neiji down and Sasuke about to strike with the chidori Kiba tackled Neiji and got him away from the attack. "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF WAITING TIME TO ACTIVATE, MY SHARIGAN!". He activated it and charged for an ultimate Chidori when he felt a tug on his leg, it was rough and felt like stones on his leg but it was sand. It was Gaara, he easily trapped him under 4 feet under the ground. "Sand Burial" with that he raised all the sand off that ground and got a big sand-like hand," GET CRUSHED". With that he snapped his fingers and Sasuke got put in the ground 20 feet deep and had to be either dead or mortally wounded. "Gaara, are you ok" They both said at the same time. "Oh yeah im fine, but I suggest we get to finding Naruto" "Wait what about Itachi," They looked over to see him gone. "We don't have to worry about them anymore" "Hey guys what-whats going on" A voice said behind them, they looked to see Naruto With his foxy grin. "Naruto are you alright" They said concerned". "Oh yeah im fine but what about Hinata" He panicked "WHERE IS SHE, I SWEAR SASUKE WILL NEVER SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN IF HE TOUCHED HER" He said furious. "Calm down, Gaara took care of Sasuke he wont be able to see anything anymore, he is like 20 feet deep under the ground, he has to be dead" Kiba said. "But there is still one thing we have to do, we need to find Hiashi, the man that planned this" They all agreed and with that they ran to the Hyuga estate.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Akatsuki attack)

Sasuke has just woken up under ground, just as planned, Sasuke knew Gaara, Kiba, and Neiji were going to do something like this, sohe got started on an underground training/base center. But Sasuke didn't expect to be hurt that bad, he was limping around when he saw Hiashi and Itachi talking about what had happened. "So you two have met, the mission went well but Gaara put one hell of a beat down on me, they are searching for us so we need to get some hostages for them to get what we demand...we demand the death of Hinata Hyuga". Kiba was walking around a piney forest about 2 miles away from Konoha village, until he found a girl with blond hair, he thought it was Ino and he ran over there to see Deidara, Kiba wised up and used Fang over Fang on him only for him to be counter struck by Deidara by one of his C3's. Breaking Kibas ribs. He fell to the ground then Kisame uses his sword Samahada on one of his knees breaking his kneecap. Gaara and Rock lee who on his team and were in his area seen them and Gaara and Deidara started and then Rock Lee knowing the history of his father and Kisame's history decided to go all out. Deidara jumped as high as he could in the air and threw 6 C3's at him, Gaara used Sand Reflection for it to bounce back and 5 missed back at Deidara but one hit his hand, he used a jutsu to cover his hand up but only got 4 fingers and it blew off his pinky. He fell to the ground and looked at his finger and got furious he ran at Gaara and kicked him up into the air and jumped to see it was a clone of him and looked down to see him forming his Sand coffin jutsu. "Sand Coffin". The sand reached for Deidara and pulled him into it. He only had enough chakra to get out of it, but then fell to the ground and couldn't even get up. Gaara picked him up with his sand and shook his head " Deidara, you will never be able to even light a candle to me, you have become week, looks like all of your success with the Akastuki got to your head, now you will fall to Gaara, The Kazekagi. With that being said he thrown him 5 miles away onto a branch. Gaara then turned to see Rock Lee going 8 gates on Kisame. "I will make Guy Sensei proud!" He screamed "LEAF HOT WIND" He kicked Kisame almost to the tree next to Deidara. Gaara then walked over to Rock Lee and patted him on the back" Guy Sensei will be proud of you when I tell him for what you have done Lee." Gaara put out his hand for Lee to shake and Lee firmly grasped it and shook it with respect in his eyes and Gaara thought "This kid is going to be something one day" Then a purple portal showed up and Tobi popped out of it. Gaara and Lee got ready to fight when Tobi disappeared and re appeared behind them. Lee had great reactions and turned around and quick kicked him hard into the ground. He hit the ground so hard it cracked. Tobi then said" This isn't over until the Akastuki wins. With that Tobi quickly disappeared and from the impact left a piece of his mask on the shattered ground. Gaara picked it up and said "This will definitely be vital information for Naruto and Tsunade. Lets get out of here. Deidara was still on that tree hanging by it he then fell down from depletion of chakra. He got up and found Kisame next to him. Tobi popped out of his portal again, with a piece of his mask gone. "We need to report back to the boss, get up and follow me to the portal". With that they walked through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame came out of the portal and got to their bosses base. "Sasuke-". Sasuke smacked Kisame. "That's Boss Uchiha to you, now was the mission successful." "Yes Boss, but Deidara lost one of his fingers in battle". Sasuke wasn't surprised by this and he just got his repair man Oshitaro. "Oshitaro, you got a piece of medal that can bend is about the same length of a finger. "I got a bolt long enough just give me about 20 minutes and I can make it bendable and able to lift 30 pounds." "Thanks I will spare your life for another 2 weeks". About 20 minutes later Deidara had a new bolt like finger." Now since you got your finger you and Kisame are going to go and wound Rock Lee out of battle, so then they have only 4 of them left and then we can get Konan and Nagato to take out the rest, Understood". "Yes Boss Uchiha" They both said sternly" Gaara and Rock Lee went to report the mask to the Hokage's office. "Rock Lee you stay here ill report this here and tell her you collected the piece of the mask". Rock Lee nodded and waited there thinking about how proud Guy Sensei will be. Then Rock Lee see's a giant tsunami coming at him he prepared himself and dived into the wave to see Kisame smiling. Rock Lee swam towards Kisame but then Kisame disappeared and then behind him was 5 sharks, he tried to kick at them and got caught in one of there mouths the shark didn't bite down but held him there and dragged him out to sea. Then the shark bit down hard onto his foot then released him. The sharks ate him and spat him out onto shore, right at Deidara's shoes. Deidara picked him up by his jacket and grabbed some sand and shoved it in his mouth over and over again until he eventually started to choke him then he clogged up his mouth with sand and tired him up with chakra rope so he couldn't break out of them and multiply kicked his head until his foot hurt, no doubt that he had a concussion. Also a broken leg from one of Kisame's sharks. Kisame shows up and throws him back to the hokages office. Gaara was coming out when he seen Lee. "Lee Oh my god, Tsunade, we need an ambulance for Lee, I think the Akatsuki did this, it was Deidara I can tell by the C3 and C4 chakra ropes that I knotted on Lee's wrist, and Kisame because there are shark bites on his left ankle, and he isn't breathing, get him to the hospital I need to get Naruto. With that Lee was rushed to the hospital and Gaara ran to Narutos house who was going in Hinata right now, Gaara heard it from outside his house. Gaara thought "Get her foxy...wait no I need to interrupt now, we need to get the Akatsuki, and Sasuke, ok im closing my eyes and going inside". Gaara kicked down there door and opened his eyes to see Naruto and Hinata naked on the couch doing it. He went wide eyed "Naruto Lee has a concussion, you guys can get busy later but we need to 2 new team member since Kiba and Lee are out, we need to go check on Lee and see when he will be back, lets go" With that Naruto got dressed in his regular Orange and Black Jumpsuit, he kissed Hinata goodbye and left. "So Naruto, how did it feel" Gaara said smiling, being the only times Gaara smiles Naruto was surprised, he smiled back and said "It felt great actually, im just glad im with her now". "So how is you and Matsuri." He said winking. "Me and Her actually are doing very well, our sex life is very active and very hot". "When was the last time you guys did it"? "2 days ago about 1 hour before I took Hinata to your place". "Ok well we just need to get in the hospital now". They walked in and asked if they can see Lee or Lee's doctor. They said they can see Lee in about 20 minutes and his doctor is right down the hall make a left and then you will be at his office. They nodded and ran to the office. "Oh your the 2 im expecting to see, look here is all I can say he has a concussion and he is in a coma, and he has a torn acl, and broken ankle, it is snapped of the joint. He nearly suffocated with all that beach sand in his mouth, we don't know if he will live or not". Then Guy Ran into the office furious. "WHERES ROCK LEE, TELL ME NOW I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW" He grabbed the doctors collar. "He is having surgery sir, he might live, but if he does he will be out of missions for about 4 to 7 months" Guy sighed and let him down and then a surgeon let them in and told them he will live. "Guy Sensei...d-did I make you proud" He smiled and gave him a thumbs up before he fell asleep"


	8. Chapter 8 (With a twist)

Kisame and Deidara were about to contact Tobi when they see Sakura getting attacked, they rushed over to her to see the guys had her on the ground in a bend over position, Kisame easily picked the one man up and flip over his shoulder and throw him on the ground. He then used Water Prison Shark Dance Technique and drowned the man until he was unconscious, Deidara had explosive clay in the other mans mouth, he put the clay around his teeth so they would only chip or break his teeth. "Please anything please-". Kisame cut him off by drowning him, the water would prevent him from screaming when Deidara snapped his fingers blew the C3 and C4 in his mouth making the man loose all of his side teethe on the bottom and top. The man passed out from panicking. "Ugh drama queen, but I will keep his teeth, Sakura lets go we will take you to your fiancé" They contacted Tobi so they could get to the portal when Sakura had another plan in mind, they could just go to the other secret entrance in Amegakure. So they went there to a little tiny cave and went to a rock and leaned down and said "Its me Sasuke baby" The rock immediately opened up and she dropped down to his base. Sasuke walked up to her and laid a passionate kiss on her they then went to a bedroom and got down. Kisame, Deidara,and Tobi just sat there with there hardened members in there pants, they waited for about 20 minutes until they were done. "That was so nice Sakura-chan." He said with a grin. Sakura knew later there would be a round 2 later. "Sir we got some more prisoners who attacked Sakura and tried to rape her and steal her things, if they would've succeeded they could've gotten information to your base, so me and Deidara captured both of them, I got there teeth in this bag, you shall choose what to do with them " He bowed down and gave him the bag. Sasuke then looked at the prisoners shackled to the ground in chackra hand-cuffs and shackles. "Im sorry I didn't know she was your sister" Everybody in the room went wide-eyed. They all knew Sasuke was going to kill men but as he approached them Sakura pounced on both of them and punched the hell out of one guy and put them on spikes, a spell she learned from Deidara but was still learning from it she floated him in the air using genjutsu, and placed him down almost on the spike, breaking both the shackles and hand-cuffs. No one noticed and he acted like he was dead he had ketchup in his pocket from earlier on. The only person that noticed was the other robber, he had a plan. "Hey bitches, come get me the faking robber ran in circles, Sasuke, Kasame, Tobi, and Deidara chased him around enough that the other robber got out of the hand cuffs and shackles on a sharp rock. When he got out he kicked Sasuke in the head and ran out. Sasuke who was knocked out cold, was starting to drool, Tobi and Deidara tried to wake him up while Kisame chased the 2 robbers while Sakura cried about Sasuke. The 2 robbers escaped out running Kisame when they took of there disguises, the two robbers were spies who let Kisame and Deidara beat them up, they never had real teeth anyway, but they decided they needed to go back to there boss, they got to the Hokages office and knocked on the door someone answered, "Naruto the suspects base is underground near Amegakure, in a little cave," Thank you, your families will be appreciated and this village with always be in your debt". With that the spies left and Naruto was more joyful then ever "Sasuke, I promise you will die when im done with you"


	9. Chapter 9(He's Back)

Naruto and his new group Gaara the Kazekage and Neiji Hyuga, the second fastest ninja alive, decided it was best to get a lead on them to know a perfect time to strike them, a man, in Konohagakure Prison, a man that is so dangerous, they have to have him shackled down in a chakra wall with a sound barrier on it with a chip in his head to locate him, and always has cameras on him, so he has no connection with the outer world, but Gaara Neiji and Naruto knew that he wasn't fooling them, and knew he had some connection with this group, guards reported to him a couple of days ago, about him saying words to himself, it was creepy silent and then as it grew more intense got deeper and louder, the men were not surprised by the way this man was acting, it was a matter of time that he had done something to get attention. This man made Obito, the man that led the Akatsuki to most of its outlaw like success to make it the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world, and made him disappear never to be seen again. They needed to get to the bottom this, so they went up to the prison and went past men like Zetsu a man in the Akatsuki that killed Shino. Another one Kayuga Otsutsuki, another man in the Akatsuki and helped Tobi escape from Prison the first time. Not even those man couldn't add up to this, dangerous, creepy, perverted, and all out bad guy. They stopped at his cell and told the guards to turn off the sound barrier. Naruto was then face to face, with the slimy, slivering, Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, you have the death penalty up above your head if you don't give us information about the Akatsuki, we can give you a nice life in prison if you give us so some info" Naruto said with Gaara and Neiji behind him. "Im not interested in your offer, honestly id rather die but I can give you information if you take off the sound barrier and un shackle me from this ground," Naruto nodded. "Now spill it before I spill you" He said madly, but still interested about what he is about to hear "I never killed Obito, he is still under The Akatsuki's control, and under Sasuke Uchiha's as well." Naruto liked what he was hearing and got Gaara to loosen his shackles with some Genjustu,"Also im aware of Hagoromo being alive, he should be around The Hidden Village in the Sky" Gaara took off his shackles completely. Orochimaru smiled as then a smoke bomb appeared to hear a bomb explode, they could see a little blur, but the side of the prison was blown up. Kimmimaro then showed up, Gaara went wide eyed and went to tackle him but then got caught in Orochimaru's grasp and Orochimaru threw him into Neiji, Naruto then got caught in Genjustu by Kimmimaro, Naruto got dazed enough for Kimmimaro and Orochimaru to escape but they didn't. They planted a bomb in the middle of a lever to open all of the prison cells, the bomb blew up and the most dangerous men in the shinobi world were about to go wild, all they could say were 5 words "OH SHIT WE ARE DEAD"


	10. Chapter 10(Ecsaping prison)

Naruto, Gaara and Neji are stuck in a 200 foot prison with 245,000 prisoners out, and may I remind you this, these were the most impressive, most Dangerous, most disturbed, and the most deranged prisoners in all of the shinobi world, they were tricked by Orochimaru who is teaming with Kimmimaru, and god knows who else is with them. And not only that but Gaara, Naruto, and Neiji all knew that Orochimaru got out for 3 reasons. 1, He now can start his rivalry with the Akatsuki again, and might have a chance of winning the battle between the 2 when they meet because they have the most interesting creature in the shinobi world, no its not Kasame, it isn't Orochimaru either, it was Kimmimaru. He uses his bones as weapons and can easily distract a person with this and quickly strike, that's how he mostly wins against the people in his path, only 1 man defeated and we thought killed him but it didn't, but Gaara the Kazekage, crushed him under the ground pretty much how in this story Gaara crushed Sasuke and trapped him under with sand consuming him he then closed Kimmimaru sand coffin and he gets pounding and suffocated into the ground. 2, Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore being in a sound barrier, and he wasn't that stupid so he just yelled some stupid stuff lured Nartuo into the trap, gave out the Akatsuki's people that are alive, and little info, and then he knew it was a done deal, he had been planning with Kimmimaru for 3 years, and they waited the perfect time. 3, well now he can re-claim the clan he was claiming and find some new men, so then the Akatsuki can pay for turning in Orochimaru. Gaara had an idea, "Alright then everybody see those pipes, they are filled with quick sand and water, if that fell on the them they wouldn't have enough to react and would eventually get pulled under by the quick sand, and drown from the water clogging up their throat, we can climb on the pipes to the roof where we can escape" They both nodded. Naruto made a distraction by calling some of those prisoners "Scum" "dirt" and said some things like "you brush your teeth with iron bars". This made them very upset distracting them enough to get the real Naruto, Gaara and Neiji to the top. They climbed up on top the roof and jumped over the barbed-wire and ran out to get some people. They found Guy Sensei and Kakashi Hatake. "Hey you 2, we need you for a mission" They both were confused but then remembered Rock Lee's leg incident, they both ran with them to find that last. No one else But Iruka Sensei was there, they got him and tracked down the trip. "Me, Gaara, and Neiji are going to the Akatsuki, The Sensei's try to find Orochimaru." They all nodded and tracked down there men. Gaara seen Deidara out near the cave that the spies got into. Neiji has Kisame, he knew the man could be found on Konohagakure Beach, but he knew not to get close to the water. And Naruto had Negato, also known as Pain, he destroyed Konoha, but was believed to be dead after Hinata and Naruto killed him, but I guess when his body disappeared he would've been planning this. Guy found Kabuto a new recruit from Orochimaru, Iruka found Kimmimaru, and Kakashi found Orochimaru.


	11. Chapter 11 (Short chapter)

Gaara had always hated Deidara not for being in the Akatsuki, but the fact that he thinks he was the best, Gaara hated cocky people, "Deidara, it is time I end you once and for all, so I can get this chapter of my life over, this chapter of you being alive" He snapped his fingers and out of no where two other Gaaras showed up, grabbed Deidara by the hair and threw him up in the air, then a sand fist punched him to the ground, Deidara waspunched so hard, his chakra was leaking out of his face. Deidara got up and threw a C3 and a C4 at him, Gaara was fast enough to then get behind Deidara, who was tired after the chakra incident. Gaara lifted him up by his throat, and threw him in the air, Gaara then did some hand signs and said "Sand Coffin", big sand-like hands caught him, and then trapped him in there "NO, NO NOOO".Gaara snapped his fingers and then the hands crushed Deidara, he had to be dead so Gaara walked away to go see his friends who were easily beating there Suspects. Guy Sensei was fighting Kisame like it was for his life but noticed it wasn't enough, he was the only one struggling. "Ok its time for my last move" he thought. "Gate of Shock open" He then popped up behind Kisame and kicked him in the air, he did some hand signs "HIRUDORA" He screamed and the scream became a roar as he turned to a Lion, with black and white stripes. He ate him and sucked all of his chakra out of Kisame and then spat him out. He turned back to normal looking at Kisame who was brutally beaten and had no more chakra. "The power of Youth will never stop growing!" He yelled as he ran away to see Gaara there, he expected Gaara to be done but not this fast "Gaara, how did you get done this fast" He didn't answer and pointed at Deidara who was lying there not moving. Guy didn't understand, he was about to say something when they heard a boom, they ran to the boom to See...


	12. Chapter 12(Madara Uchiha?)

Neiji was at the scene to, to see Kakashi just planted Orochimaru in the ground, with his signature lightning blade, Orochimaru was on the ground squirming like a fish out of water in a desert. Kakashi was charging up for his lightning blade again when Gaara touched his shoulder and shook his head. Kakashi nodded and backed up. "They've learnt they're lesson, lets go home to our wives, or girlfriends, and get down with it" Naruto said girnning. Everyone even Gaara laughed, which rarely ever happened. They all went home and when Naruto got home he couldn't find Hinata, until he found her in his bedroom. "Oh hey Hinata I-". Hinata turned around in a strippers outfit. "Oh Naruto let me give u the correct welcome home" Naruto went wide-eyed. She pushed him onto the bed, and crawled onto him slowly. "Why'd you leave me Naruto-kun, you've been really naughty, your going to be punished". She undressed him and slowly rubbed his hardened member. She licked the tip of it and then start to bob up and down on it slowly, then fastly. Naruto had to return the favor so he grabbed her, and turned her over so he is on top of her. He undressed her fully and licked her wet vagina, and then started to rub her clit. She moaned to this to make Naruto more desperate to cut to the ultimate action. He flipped her on top of him, and Hinata looked at him for permission and Naruto nodded, she rid him for 20 minutes until she started to get tired, then they went all out and Naruto thrusted inside her with all of his might for 30 minutes. Until both of them passed out. Hinata on top of him, and Naruto lying down on his bed, 6 pack and chest exposed. Let's switch gears to Sasuke who was furious with his main groups failure and decided to make a daring but smart decision. He sent out Tobi and Deidara while Kisame go get him some more money, and go to The Hidden Village in The Sky, to get Kayuga, and her brother who just escaped from prison Hagaromo. Tobi was now yelling at all the prisoners about how they would join the Akatsuki or will die right now. When the prisoners realize they have the advantage, there was 245,000,000 of them and 2 Akatsuki members. They all started to yell "Never" or "We wont bow to the Akatsuki" So Tobi just decided to put all of them in Genjutsu. "You will listen to Deidara's command, Kisame's command, Tobi's command, and Sasuke Uchihas command. They all nodded and he let them out and all the prisoners were about to escape when the guards came out and the prisoners easily killed them. They escaped and ran down the streets of Konohagakure. Folks seen it and called the authorities the prisoners were gone to the underground lair of Sasuke Uchihas. All of the prisoners became easy henchman for Sasuke and Sasuke liked all the money and reputation he was getting. And he changed his under ground lair so no one can find him, it was directly 200 feet under the Konohagakure streets. "I like this Tobi, Deidara you are no longer my first henchman, Tobi is" Deidara wasn't shocked by this, but he had no longer authority to get him Coffee, or food in the morning. It was any normal day for them, until Gaara of the Sand had seen something very unusual, it was Kisame off the shore of Konoha, with a man and a woman, and what was appeared as someone else, he immediately thought it was Sasuke but wasn't, it was Kisame, Kayuga, and Hagaromo, but that last one was very unusual. Gaara figured out who it was "So Madara Uchiha, what brings you to Konohagakure." He said in his mind


	13. Chapter 13

Neiji was at the scene to, to see Kakashi just planted Orochimaru in the ground, with his signature lightning blade, Orochimaru was on the ground squirming like a fish out of water in a desert. Kakashi was charging up for his lightning blade again when Gaara touched his shoulder and shook his head. Kakashi nodded and backed up. "They've learnt they're lesson, lets go home to our wives, or girlfriends, and get down with it" Naruto said girnning. Everyone even Gaara laughed, which rarely ever happened. They all went home and when Naruto got home he couldn't find Hinata, until he found her in his bedroom. "Oh hey Hinata I-". Hinata turned around in a strippers outfit. "Oh Naruto let me give u the correct welcome home" Naruto went wide-eyed. She pushed him onto the bed, and crawled onto him slowly. "Why'd you leave me Naruto-kun, you've been really naughty, your going to be punished". She undressed him and slowly rubbed his hardened member. She licked the tip of it and then start to bob up and down on it slowly, then fastly. Naruto had to return the favor so he grabbed her, and turned her over so he is on top of her. He undressed her fully and licked her wet vagina, and then started to rub her clit. She moaned to this to make Naruto more desperate to cut to the ultimate action. He flipped her on top of him, and Hinata looked at him for permission and Naruto nodded, she rid him for 20 minutes until she started to get tired, then they went all out and Naruto thrusted inside her with all of his might for 30 minutes. Until both of them passed out. Hinata on top of him, and Naruto lying down on his bed, 6 pack and chest exposed. Let's switch gears to Sasuke who was furious with his main groups failure and decided to make a daring but smart decision. He sent out Tobi and Deidara while Kisame go get him some more money, and go to The Hidden Village in The Sky, to get Kayuga, and her brother who just escaped from prison Hagaromo. Obito was now yelling at all the prisoners about how they would join the Akatsuki or will die right now. When the prisoners realize they have the advantage, there was 245,000,000 of them and 2 Akatsuki members. They all started to yell "Never" or "We wont bow to the Akatsuki" So Obito just decided to put all of them in Genjutsu. "You will listen to Deidara's command, Kisame's command, Obito's command, and Sasuke Uchihas command. They all nodded and he let them out and all the prisoners were about to escape when the guards came out and the prisoners easily killed them. They escaped and ran down the streets of Konohagakure. Folks seen it and called the authorities the prisoners were gone to the underground lair of Sasuke Uchihas. All of the prisoners became easy henchman for Sasuke and Sasuke liked all the money and reputation he was getting. And he changed his under ground lair so no one can find him, it was directly 200 feet under the Konohagakure streets. "I like this Tobi, Deidara you are no longer my first henchman, Tobi is" Deidara wasn't shocked by this, but he had no longer authority to get him Coffee, or food in the morning. It was any normal day for them, until Gaara of the Sand had seen something very unusual, it was Kisame off the shore of Konoha, with a man and a woman, and what was appeared as someone else, he immediately thought it was Sasuke but wasn't, it was Kisame, Kayuga, and Hagaromo, but that last one was very unusual. Gaara figured out who it was "So Madara Uchiha, what brings you to Konohagakure." He said in his mind


	14. Chapter 14 (Yoshimara's perish?)

**I want to give a shout-out to MYK-ON Your a great writer, thank you for the reviews. ** Neiji had punched, busted and broke Yoshimara's nose, his eyes was swollen shut, and he had a broken rib. Neiji wasn't even getting started when he started to get a kunai out and slowly cut Yoshimara's stomach, about to write the Hyuga clan symbol slowly, and deeply into Yoshimaru's lower stomach when Yoshimaru started to talk" OK OK ILL TELL YOU" Neiji then slowly grinned "Good boy...NOW...speak up". Yoshimara spit in Neijis face and then smiled. "Ill never tell a piece of shit like you" He laughed. Neiji wiped the spit from his face and punched him so hard it knocked him out and foam started to fill his mouth. Neiji then got duck-tape and wrapped it around his eyes, tight and firmly. He then got a piping hot bucket of water about 200 degrees and boiling. He then dumped it on Yoshimara thus waking him up "AAAHH". He screamed and then noticing his eyes were shut. "Shut up, or next ill duck-tape your mouth". Neiji got the kunai and started to carve the circle of his family symbol deeply but just enough for it to leave a scar, but not to bleed out. "Your going to have to talk by the end of this or ill start writing my families history in descriptive Japanese with a flaming hot kunai, and the words will be made out of your blood". He cut a little deeper and then blood started to squirt out. He finished the symbol and cut extra hard on the last circle. Gaara and Naruto watched this gruesomely going "aah" and "ooh" every time he cut harder. He then filled up more boiling hot water in a bucket and grabbed Yoshimara by his flowing black hair. And dunked him underwater drowning him. He waited about 30 seconds and then watched him struggle and blow bubbles underwater. He pulled his head up. "Fine then, if you aren't going to talk ill bring you somewhere that if you don't talk, your as good as dead". He laughed and got his mule, and put Yoshimara on the back of the mule and rid to a piney forest. He got the butt of an axe and hit him on the head knocking him out again. He then got some chakra rope and put it around his neck and body, and tied it around the tree and knotted it 6 times. He got another boiling bucket of water and splashed it on him waking him up, Yoshimara couldn't scream because he had duck-tape on his lips. Neiji ripped it off when he was done screaming. "You comfortable how you sitting down there...well now your going to tell me who those men were with Kisame, confirm them, and don't say you don't know Gaara seen a women, Kisame, and 2 other men on the Konohagakure beach, tell me who they were." Yoshimara didn't respond, but little did he know what Neiji was going to do. "Ok don't tell me. He tapped his mule on the rear signaling it to go, but slowly, a rope was tied to the mules nose, the same rope on Yoshimara's neck. It got tighter and Neiji then looked at him slowly, Yoshimara screamed when Neiji came at him "Now TALK GOD DAMMIT". "It was Hayuga, and Hagaromo, they weren't dead, they were hiding for Sasuke Uchiha, and the other man was Madara Uchiha, he hid under one of Tobi's henchmen's cell when the man was in jail. Neiji looked at the tree and almost un-knotted it and Yoshimara sighed when he heard him un-knotting it, he stopped and re-knotted it and smacked the rear of the mule as it moved faster, Neiji stomped on the knot to lead it down to his chest so he can stop breathing, Yoshimara passed out, Neiji thought he was dead and un-tied the rope from the mules nose, and rode off back to Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke and Tobi was in that forest at the time and see a knot tied to a tree, and blood. They ran over and seen Yoshimara's bloody lifeless body, he has foam coming out of his mouth, bloody nosed, eyes swollen shut, and face burns. Tobi got a kunai and cut it from the tree. Sasuke then noticed the back of his neck was cut almost to the bone, it just missed his breathing tube. Tobi rushed to the Akatsuki hideout. Sasuke who then seen something on the ground that he recognized. He picked it up and it was a lock of hair, he smelled it and the scent of Hyuga was on it, it wasn't Hinata's, Hinata's hair was darker and a little blue, so there was one suspect left. "Neiji Hyuga huh" He smiled and got his ear-pierce and called Tobi, "Boss Uchiha?". "Yeah its me, is Yoshimara going to live". "Yeah we bolted his neck up, he just survived"." Good now send about 200 henchman, down to Konahagakure, to there prison, and make them hide from the naked eye"." Yes sir". Sasuke hung up, "Oh Hyuga, you have made the biggest mistake of your life"


	15. Chapter 15(Betrayel)

p style="text-align: left;"Neiji just got back from what he thought was the death of Yoshimara Suzuki, but was not. Neiji was not expecting Naruto and Gaara. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IS YOU, WE NEEDED TO KNOW WHERE THE HIDEOUT WAS TO" They screamed. Neiji backed up scared, then thought "Wait... there's nothing to worry about just go back to Mizuki Forest, I tied him up there and he couldn't move I knotted it about 4 or 5 times." Neiji's phone rang and answered it "Hello...hey Ten-Ten...Oh really...I can fix that for you...alright ill be there in a few minutes...be ready your going to feel pain... alright love you...bye." Gaara and Naruto had wide-eyes and there jaws were dropped. "I got to go take care of Ten-Ten, you guys just go to Mizuki Forest, he should be there" He walked out of the prison and got home to his and Ten-Ten's house and I think you know what happens. Back at the secret prison cell Gaara and Naruto still had there jaw's dropped and eyes popping out of his head. They both sighed Gaara looked at Naruto "Hey don't worry we get better sex then he ever will from our girls." Naruto laughed as they laughed to Mizuki Forest. "We are going to kill our wives one day if we are gone for more then a month" They both laughed and continued there search for the Traitor./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"They searched for hours and Gaara neither Naruto had seen anything, so they went back to the prison when they seen something move in a bush near them, he looked down and turned around to see nothing but a little rabbit. He smiled and went to touch it and it disappeared then he turned around and started to walk again when something pulled him around and it was a foot soldier of The Uchiha symbol on his gear. He grabbed the man by the gear when the man threw his hands off him and grabbed his throat Gaara, had a man on him trying to choke him when Gaara kicked the man in the crouch. The man fell to the ground holding his sex appeal in his hands. Gaara then kicked the man in the face. Gaara grabbed the other man by the collar and held him in the air and threw him to the now standing Naruto, Naruto punched the man as the man was thrown to him on the chin. Then picked him up "Where did you come from" he didn't answer "ANSWER-" Another man jumped from the tree and then another and then another, and then another then one came from a bush, then 20, then 50, Gaara and Naruto stood back to back ready to fight when he seen Hinata in Tobi's hands, he was choking her, then Naruto eyes went red, then Deidara had Matsuri in his hands, punching her, Gaara turned into a raccoon fast and then Naruto turned into a fox, Hinata watched this and Tobi let go of her and ran away so as did Deidara, and pretty much what happened was Gaara and Naruto ate 250 foot soldiers. They turned back into there normal selves and ran to the girls and hugged them they pushed them away from them "Your the monster that killed 50 of my cousins during the war...I hate you Naruto Uzumaki, don't ever come near me again". Naruto pulled her back and gave her something "Here, this is the key to my house, and you can keep Roy to, and here's my bank card clean it up I guess, just know ill always love you more then anybody". He let her go and walked away. Gaara let go of Matsuri who was kissing him at the time and ran to Naruto "Gaara I cant talk right now meet me at the prison I guess-"." We go together, we are brothers." Naruto smiled a little and nodded as they walked back to the woods and decided to try and find the man again/p 


	16. Chapter 16 (Ultimate Twist)

As Naruto and Gaara walked back to the forest Gaara had asked Naruto what was up with Hinata, "She has been acting weird lately, I guess she never wanted me, maybe it was just to make Sasuke jealous" Naruto said with his head up. Gaara then patted his shoulder "Keep that head held high, she will come to her senses, I know she will" Gaara said smiling. Naruto smiled and held his head up and gave Gaara a thumbs up. They then seen a tree with a rope knot still on it. It looked like Yoshimara so they ran there to only see it was a dumbie, and Naruto heard a cracking sound when he went up close to the doll, he turned around to see Gaara on the floor almost knocked out. "GAARA". Naruto ran towards him but was blocked off by Deidara and Kisame. "Let him go...I have nothing to live for...Take me, and let him be." Sasuke then showed up behind Deidara and Kisame, with Sakura and someone else by his side and in his arms. "HINATA" He screamed. He ran towards her and then stopped when he seen Sasuke kiss her, and to his shock Hinata kissed him back. Naruto fell to his knees and cried and then heard Hinata whisper into his ear," I missed that" She smiled and kissed his neck. Naruto did some hand signs and then cuffed him self on purpose. He then walked to Sasuke and spit in his face. Sasuke went wide eyed and Hinata got away from Sasuke and then walked over to Naruto who was now walking away from the site to there hide-out being led by now Kisame. "I got it Kisame." Kisame nodded and then Naruto and Hinata were walking to the hideout. "You were always garbage Naruto." Naruto didn't say anything but cried. They walked until they were out of site and then Hinata tackled him to the ground and passionately kissed him. Naruto was shocked but went with it. Hinata looked at him and started to loosen his hand-cuffs, never breaking eye contact with him. "You know Sasuke is going to kill me and you for us kissing right, and I thought you hated me-. She kissed him again and said "Spies were watching us the whole time, I had to fool them, and by the way Sasuke's lips taste like pickles, and hate him, right now im undercover, and im sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean anything, and I already knew about the beast in you, but I am sorry Naruto please forgive me" Naruto didn't say anything but hugged her, she knew he had forgiven her and she was grateful for that." They heard someone and they had talked about how to act when there around the Akatsuki. They heard them and Hinata was punching the hell out of Naruto and saying things like "Fuck you Naruto you fucking stupid fox" and "I never loved you, and ill never love a monster" They were acting the whole time but nobody could believe how hard she was hitting him. They went wide-eyed and had to separate them. "Alright that's enough lets just get to the base, it is about 200 feet away." They walked to a pyramid and pressed a switched and went down a elevator-like transporter, and got down there and locked Naruto in a stretch master, it was when you stretch there arms and legs on a big wooded board, but they got twisted with men who didn't do their job right so they stretched who ever was on there and threw boiling hot kunai's at the person. Naruto got those to the rib, the leg, and the head, this breaking a rib, his ACL, and cutting his head wide-opened. All thrown by Hinata. Sasuke watched the whole thing and walked up to her and slapped her ass and whispered to her "Time for round 1" Hinata watched him walk away and rolled her eyes. Naruto got even madder but stood his calm. "Alright Fox-beast, time to kill you and get it done and over with" He chained him to a wall, and charged his Chidori. He was about to strike when everyone heard this big explosion. There were rocks everywhere and when Deidara seen who it was he started to run. It was Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Guy Sensei, and Kakashi Sensei, Gaara then said "Not im back, but WE ARE BACK".


End file.
